Clabastian Mortal Instruments Cazadores de Sombras
by lauragh
Summary: Fanfic de Clabastian. Contiene escenas explícitas C S
1. Chapter 1

Clary se encontraba en una habitación oscura, estaba estirada de mala forma en una cama, le dolía la muñeca izquierda y estaba llena de suciedad, comprobó rápidamente si tenía sus armas y su estela, pero para su desesperación, habían desaparecido. Sebastian la había capturado hacía poco más de tres días en un ataque al Instituto, ella se había encontrado sola delante de un gran grupo de oscuros en el pasillo del Instituto, no le dio tiempo ni a gritar, cuando todo a su alrededor se hundió en la más profunda negrura.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a abrir cajones, intentando encontrar cualquier objeto que sirviera como arma en un enfrentamiento. Acabó por encontrar un espejo, el cual lanzó al suelo haciendo que estallara, cogió uno de los trozos y salió de la habitación.

Fue recorriendo el conjunto de laberínticos pasillos, con una mano siempre pegada a la pared de la derecha, y con el trozo de cristal en la otra, caminó durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, hasta que llegó a una puerta, la cual abrió.

En la sala en la que se encontró había una chimenea con un sillón de piel y múltiples estanterías cargadas de libros, después de comprobar que estaba sola, se acercó a uno de ellos llamada por su título; "Morgensten", su apellido paterno.

Tan pronto como tocó el libro oyó pasos detrás suyo, se giró repentinamente al oír una risa estremecedora.

-Bueno bueno, veo que ya has despertado...

Clary apretó el trozo de cristal con la mano, lo cual le produjo un falso sentimiento de seguridad, comenzó a girarse lentamente hacia la dirección de la voz.

-Creo que no te das cuenta de que gracias a mi estupenda magia, puedo vigilar cada centímetro de este lugar, me parece bien que intentes mantener tu apariencia de chica cauta y luchadora, pero teniendo en cuenta que yo soy tu contrincante... - esbozó una sonrisa- creo que es perder el tiempo.

Clary reconoció inmediatamente al chico que tenía delante, su entre muchas comillas "Hermano".

No pensó siquiera en responder a su provocación, miró a su alrededor intentando encontrar posibles salidas, pero la única que encontró fue la que Sebastian estaba tapando.

Reconociendo su única salida, se movió hacia la chimenea, con el propósito de coger un leño y tirarlo a algún lugar para hacer mover-se a Sebastian.

Pero en cuanto hizo el primer movimiento Sebastian alzó su mano, haciendo que se quedara petrificada, y soltando una ligera risa sarcástica.

\- Clarissa, creo que no te das cuenta de cuánto te conozco - se acercó a ella, llegando a una distancia a la cual podía sentir su respiración- ¿Crees que no he aprendido nada observándote tanto tiempo como lo he hecho?-Y le apartó un rizo de la cara.

Clary intentó zafarse de la parálisis, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás, tratando de librarse del contacto con su hermano.

\- De acuerdo veo que quieres ir hacia la pared - Hizo un gesto con la mano empujándola hacia el fondo de la habitación , haciéndola chocar bruscamente contra una de las estanterías, con el choque varios libros cayeron de sus puestos, volando alrededor suyo. - Bien, deseo cumplido - Continuó Sebastian - ¿Qué tal si dejo de hablar yo y comienzas por explicarme cómo es que Jace sigue vivo después de que le atravesaras con la Espada Mortal?- y se sentó en el sillón, girándolo hacia su posición.

Clary a duras penas conseguía entender lo que había pasado, estaba claro que Sebastian poseía magia siendo Lilith su madre, pero ¿desde cuándo podía hacer hechizos?. Intentó concentrarse en su cuerpo, intentar moverse, pero parecía imposible, aún seguía sosteniendo el trozo de cristal, pero el libro le había caído de la mano debido al golpe contra la estantería.

\- Ahora no me digas que se te ha comido la lengua el gato, mira hermanita, no tengo demasiado tiempo, tengo una reunión con mi reina, y no le gusta tener que esperar, voy a dejarte en la habitación un par de horas, luego me encargaré de ti. - Abrió la puerta y se marchó.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Clary se vio liberada de la fuerza y cayó al suelo jadeante, se levantó a tropezones y se lanzó hacia la puerta, empezó a tirar del pomo, pero no cedía, se preparó para embestirla, y a los pocos centímetros de llegar a la puerta cayó al suelo tapándose los oídos, un sonido ensordecedor pereció salir de la puerta y meterse directamente en su cerebro, impidiendo que hiciera nada que no fuera formar un ovillo en el suelo y taparse las orejas. Se alejó de la puerta a rastras y en cuanto se hubo separado lo suficiente de ella el sonido se acalló.

Probó otra vez, esta solo acercándose a ella caminando, pero tan pronto como se preparaba para tocarla el sonido irrumpía en su mente, dejándola fuera de combate.

Estuvo horas en la habitación buscando una salida, moviendo todos los libros e imaginando cuán beneficioso podría ser el uso del fuego, era obvio que su hermano no quería que muriera, ya que al parecer tenía una información que él quería, por tanto podría intentar prender fuego a la habitación para que él regresara, pero tal vez fuera a obtener tal información en la Corte, en cuyo caso ella ya no le serviría.

Se sentó con el trozo de cristal entre los dedos y esperó pacientemente a que llegara Sebastian.


	2. Chapter 2

No pasaron más de quince minutos desde que se dio por vencida, cuando se abrió la puerta, ella se puso rápidamente en pie, mirando la puerta.

No se sorprendió al ver el cabello plateado del chico que entraba, ya sabía que iba a volver.

\- Hola de nuevo Clarissa, lamento haberte hecho esperar.

\- ¿A qué venía lo de la puerta?- Inquirió Clary - ¿No podrías haber puesto uno de tus hechizos para simplemente cerrarla ?

\- Por supuesto, pero reconocerás que la imagen de ti retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo es mucho mejor que lo que provocaría cualquier hechizo de cerradura.

\- Si quieres que te cuente lo de Jace adelante, no hay nada que tenga que esconder de ello.- Dijo Clary-

-Bueno, creo que ya no me interesa tanto lo que haya pasado, sino mas bien que puede pasar ahora. Si la información que tengo es cierta, podría ser muy beneficioso para mi deshacerme de él. - Dio un paso hacia ella - Y con su muerte habría un obstáculo menos entre nosotros... - Clary volvió a retroceder - Ya estamos con esas... Está bien, tú te lo has buscado - La miró y ella sintió como tiraban nuevamente de su cuerpo hacia atrás, golpeándola con más dureza que la anterior vez, dejándola de nuevo, inmóvil con la espalda clavada contra la pared.

\- Ñnng - Soltó intentando acallar sus gritos interiores, esta vez se había hecho daño de verdad, Sebastian se puso contra su cuerpo, asfixiándola contra la pared, todo lo que podía ver Clary eran sus hombros y su sonrisa, Sebastian pasó la mano por su hombro, bajando hasta donde Calry sostenía el cristal, al arrebatárselo le hizo un corte profundo en la palma de la mano.

\- Aaaah! - Gritó al sentir su piel cortándose por el cristal, la cual cosa hizo sonreír a su hermano.

\- Como me gusta que grites... - suspiró Sebastian contra la piel de su cuello- veamos si puedo conseguirlo de nuevo, cogió la muñeca adolorida de Clary, y rodeó los dedos a su alrededor , Clary estaba aterrada, pero decidida a no gritar concentró todo su esfuerzo en cerrar su garganta y su boca, Sebastian apretó fuertemente sus dedos y sintió a su hermana temblar bajo su peso, no contento con eso repitió aumentando la presión, mientras acercaba la cara al cuello de su hermana y aspiraba el dolor y el miedo que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Clary empezó a perder la visión, y su vista comenzó a desenfocarse, una lágrima le cayó rodando por la mejilla, Sebastian pasó su lengua capturándola y dejándole húmeda la cara.

\- Pppara...- Gimió Clary- Y Sebastian dejó de apretar.

\- Bueno Clary, ahora que te acabo de hacer un favor, creo que me debes algo...- Dijo Sebastian

\- Yo no te debo nada - escupió Clary - eres un enfermo, tienes que ponerme estúpidos hechizos para que no me escape de ti. ¿¡Tan débil eres!?

Sebastian deshizo el hechizo y la atrapó entre sus brazos antes de que cayera, Clary sintió una oleada de dolor recorriéndole el cuerpo, y de pronto se sintió alzada en el aire. Sebastian había cogido sus muñecas con una mano y las había subido por encima de su cabeza, aguantándola con la otra por la cintura.

Tan pronto como Clary tomó conciencia de su situación, le propinó un rodillazo en el estómago, pero Sebastian ni se inmutó, al contrario fue Clary la que sintió el dolor del golpe.

\- Bueno, esto ha sido divertido, pero creo que voy a necesitar las dos manos ahora, así que... - Y volvió a inmovilizarla - Clary puedo ver sus pupilar agrandarse, y sus ojos al ennegrecerse por el deseo, todo lo que Sebastian deseaba le estaba provocando una horrible transformación hacia una expresión facial terrorífica.

Sebastian comenzó a besar su cuello, primero un leve rozamiento de labios contra la piel, luego le pasó la lengua por la arteria presionando lentamente, notando las pulsaciones con la lengua, Clary estaba aterrada. Inmóvil como estaba podía sentir cada roce, un gran miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella, intentó gritar, hacer que parara, golpearle, pero todo era inútil, su cuerpo no obedecía sus órdenes, solo le salieron palabras en forma de gemidos, que Sebastian aceptó hundiendo las manos entre sus rizos cobrizos.

Sebastian continuó besando el hombro de Clary, sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón de armas y cortó uno de los tirantes de Clary, dejando medio sujetador al descubierto, pasó sus manos por dentro de la camisa de su hermana, y le acarició la piel de la espalda con las yemas de los dedos.

Un escalofrío de placer recorrió el cuerpo de Clary, y seguidamente náuseas, ¿ Cómo podía ser que el roce con su hermano le produjera placer?

Su hermano percibió el escalofrío de su hermana, y pasó a acariciarle muy levente los pechos, por encima del sujetador de encaje negro, a continuación miró fijamente a los ojos a Clary, mientras descendía su mano hacia el cinturón de la joven, empezó a abrirlo y se lo quitó, guardándolo en el bolsillo, después procedió a desbotonar los tejanos de Clary, y sin acabar de hacerlo pasó sus dedos por su vientre, en dirección hacia su ropa interior.

Clary enfureció y comenzó a sonrojarse de rabia, lo que hizo que su hermano se apartara con curiosidad.

\- Mmira Clarry -Dijo con la voz temblante- Voy a hacer esto (Suspiro) Quieras o no quieras, pero creo que por hoy vamos a dejarlo aquí, adiós.

Sebastian se alejó de ella abruptamente y se puso frente a una de las estanterías, que cruzó, fundiéndose.

Clary esperó a que desapareciera el hechizo, pero al ver que no pasaba intentó gritar, un leve sonido salió de su garganta, que fue rápidamente acallado por una mano que le tapó la boca.

Sintió un suspiro en la nuca y oyó unas palabras; Nos vemos pronto, tengo una sorpresa para ti. Entonces se desmayó.


	3. Chapter 3

Jace había estado en cama desde que Clary rompió el vínculo que tenia con Sebastian clavándole la Espada Mortal, el fuego que ardía por sus venas hacía imposible el contacto con nadie, así que había estado aislado hasta que le bajasen las fiebres.

Cuando le hubieron bajado, Simon entró a la habitación.

-Emh... Jace... Hay algo que tienes que saber...

\- Si es que estas locamente enamorado de mí olvídalo, es obvio... A propósito, ¿esta Clary enfadada conmigo o algo? Que la primera persona que haya venido a verme seas tú, no es muy alentador...

\- Verás Jace... Uff esto es dificil... Clary... bueno... no pudimos hacer nada... yo... eh...-

\- SIMON! ¿¡QUE HA P-A-S-A-D-O!?

\- Sebastian se llevó a Clary...

\- HACE CUANTO!?

-Bueno, ayer, pero-

-PERO NADA, DONDE ESTA CLARY!?

\- Ese es el problema, no lo sabemos, hemos buscado en los escondites de Sebastian, y pensamos que tal vez tu pudieras saber donde están.

\- ...

\- Vamos Jace haz un esfuerzo! Es de Sebastian de quien hablamos! Sabe dios lo que tiene planeado!

-Si es donde yo creo, solo se puede llegar a través de Sebastian, tendría que llevarte él.

-¿Y cómo le llamamos?


	4. Chapter 4

Clary despertó en la misma habitación en la cual había despertado días antes, habían retirado los trozos de cristales y todo el mobiliario, excepto una cama, en la cual ella estaba estirada.

Se incorporó dolorosamente y se miró las manos, el corte había desaparecido, y la muñeca ya no le dolía, ya no estaba sucia y llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes con botones. Era demasiado corto para su gusto, pero supuso que ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales lo habían escogido.

La habitación tenia esta vez una segunda puerta, Clary la abrió y entró dentro de la otra estancia, era un baño con una ducha, un lavabo y, irónicamente, un espejo, esta vez fijado a la pared. El espejo estaba situado de tal manera que podías verlo desde la ducha, pero no tenía nada delante.

Clary salió del lavabo y se dirigió a la cama, donde se estiró, y durmió varias horas.


	5. Chapter 5 (Incesto)

-¿Clarissa? Voy a entrar...

Clary oyó una voy al otro lado de la puerta, Sebastian por supuesto. Se negó a abrir

-Puedo tirarla abajo...

No contestó.

\- Vamos, ábrela tu, no estropees mi sorpresa.

Clary se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y vio a su hermano vestido elegantemente, una camisa negra y unos jeans. De pronto se fijó en que algo se movía detrás suyo, era una hada sirviente.

-Bueno Martha, ya puedes irte, ve a hacer lo que ya sabes. -Y entró a la habitación- Supongo que habrás dormido bien...

-A que viene esta gilipollez? Lo que yo quiero no es dormir bien o mal, quiero que me digas para que me has traído aquí, que diablos quieres de mí!?- Gritó Clary enrabiada.

\- Vale, cálmate, vamos a la cama- Dijo Sebastian

\- NI DE CO-ÑA -Le escupió Clary-

\- Solo a sentarnos tonta, si quisiera tomarte ya lo habría echo... - Esto hizo que Clary se estremeciera-

Se sentaron en la cama, cada uno en una punta, Sebastian comenzó a hablar de su ejército de oscuros, de que debían unir poderes, de cómo de bien le vendría la habilidad de crear runas de Clary y de cómo gobernarían juntos, hablaba de todo con una mirada iluminada, cargada de ilusiones.

\- Y por qué debería de ayudarte? - Preguntó Clary

\- Bueno, digamos que podría ser más benévolo contigo. Tú ya sabes lo que quiero, aparte de todo lo que te he contado, te quiero a ti. Quiero que me pertenezcas, de todas las formas posibles.

\- Sebastian, somos hermanos, es asqueroso...

\- No hace falta que te guste, siempre se pueden hacer... "OTRAS COSAS"- Y sacó el cinturón del bolsillo de los tejanos.

Clary intentó alejarse de él pero Sebastian fue más rápido, ató sus muñecas con el cinturón y la dejó atada a la cama.

Se alejó para contemplar su obra, y decidió comenzar desabotonando el vestido de Clary, ella no pasaba de gritar y dar patadas hasta que Sebastian rompió un trozo de su vestido y le tapó la boca, aún así Clary siguió peleando, y su hermano le propinó un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo parar de moverse, se acercó a su oído y le dijo; "Cuanto más te resistes, más te deseo"

Entonces comenzó a acariciarle el cuerpo, le quitó la parte superior del vestido, arrancándolo y dejando a Clary con una especie de falda deshecha, se sentó entre sus piernas, acercando su erección a ella, y con una daga le rompió el sujetador, dejando sus pechos libres, comenzó a acariciarlos y besarlos, mientras con una mano tiraba de su pezón y con la otra le arañaba la espalda, le mordía en pequeños bocados la piel dejándole marcas de dientes por todo el vientre, comenzó a lamerle los pezones, succionándolos, y al notar que Clary se revolvía de dolor debajo suyo, le pasó la mano por la nuca, agarrándola del pelo y haciéndola medio-incorporarse hacia delante, se sentó en la cama y obligó a Clary a sentarse encima de su erección, Clary que hasta entonces había podido mantener su compostura, comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, Sebastian volvió a tirarla en la cama y la despojó de el resto del vestido, dejándola únicamente con las bragas, miró a Clary a los ojos, le quitó la venda de la ropa y le susurró; "Suplícame que pare"

Clary no se lo pensó dos veces; "Por favor, Sebastian, no lo hagas, no tienes porqué, realmente no quieres esto, si lo haces no me aliaré contigo..."

Sebastian negó con la cabeza; "No, no me refiero a eso...". Besó su cuello y empezó a presionar sus labios contra él, succionando y dejando un chupetón, esta vez pasó su boca rozando la boca de Clary, y dijo contra sus labios; "Quiero que..., Necesito...". Clary notó que se estaba descontrolando, Sebastian intentaba hacer lo posible por no descontrolarse, estaba intentando recuperar la compostura, pero no parecía que estuviera funcionando, tenía los ojos completamente negros.

Comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente contra la boca de Clary, rozando sus labios, hasta que ella hizo un intento de morderle, lo cual consiguió hacer enfurecer a Sebastian, que la cogió por el cuello con una mano y la hundió en el colchón. Clary empezó a patalear intentando zafarse, pero el peso de las piernas de Sebastian sobre las suyas hicieron eso imposible.

Le soltó el cuello y posó sus labios contra los de ella bruscamente, metiendo la lengua en su boca y obligando a Clary a devolverle el beso. Sebastian acercó su pecho al de ella, y Clary pudo sentir las pulsaciones de su hermano, vertiginosamente elevadas.

Volvió a besarla, y esta vez, mientras lo hacía comenzó a pasar su mano por el cuerpo de Clary, deteniéndose en su última prenda de ropa. Con tan solo dos dedos, comenzó a pasar-los por los lados de su sexo, Clary abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a enrojecer, ahogó un gemido en la boca de su hermano e intentó juntar sus piernas todo lo posible, notando esto, Sebastian abrió las piernas de su hermana y se situó justo en medio, le rasgó las bragas, dejándola completamente desnuda, a su merced.

Entonces comenzó a acercar su boca a su sexo, pasó una vez más los dedos por los laterales y comenzó a acariciarle el clítoris con la mano, Clary dio un respingo, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, y se dio cuenta de que a su cuerpo poco le importaba que Sebastian fuera sangre de su sangre. Él se dio cuenta de ese momento de duda de Clary y pasó su lengua por su clítoris erecto, creándole pequeñas convulsiones, sus pulsaciones estaban aumentando rápidamente.

Cuando Sebastian vio que su hermana estaba preparada, se quitó la ropa, dejando su cuerpo perfecto a la vista. Clary sintió la necesidad de acariciar su pecho, de meter las manos entre sus cabellos y de tirar hacia ella.

Sebastian vio la mirada de deseo en Clary, se acercó más a ella y la sentó encima de su erección, haciendo que soltara un gemido de placer, mientras estaba dentro de ella, Sebastian la desató, y la cogió de la garganta, obligó a Clary a abrazarlo, Clary se enredó en torno a él, haciendo que Sebastian se excitara más aún, que comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, viendo el deseo creciente de su hermana, empezó a aumentar el ritmo hasta que Clary gritó de dolor, pero esto, lejos de hacer que Sebastian parase le hizo aumentar la intensidad y la fuerza de la penetración, hasta que se corrió dentro de su hermana.

Pero al contrario de lo que Clary esperaba, Sebastian aún no había terminado con ella, volvió a posar su cara entre las piernas de su hermana y continuó lamiendo y besando su clítoris, iba aumentando la presión y la velocidad, mientras metía la lengua o sus dedos dentro de ella, y continuó masturbando a Clary, que estaba comenzando a hiperventilar, hasta que una sensación abrumadora la hizo cerrar los ojos y llegar al clímax, se dejó caer hacia atrás mientras su hermano sonreía satisfecho.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno chico, vengo de parte de Sebastian, quiere que te enseñe algo, antes de nada, me ha pedido que te quite las cadenas, te las quitaré pero solo por un rato, así que disfrútalo.

Martha dibujó un pentagrama en la pared, y se abrió una pequeña ventana, que daba a un cuarto donde había una chica pelirroja con un vestido blanco estirada en la cama.

Cuando Martha se fue, Jace se sentó en la cama a observar la pantalla, estaba seguro de que era Clary, su corazón se lo decía, y a juzgar por la vista de su habitación estaban en un lugar similar.

De pronto, la chica se levantó de la cama y fue al baño, al cabo de poco tiempo salió de él, volvió a la cama y abrió la puerta. Entró un chico vestido elegantemente, Sebastian, al cual Jace reconoció de inmediato...


	7. Chapter 7

Clary se había quedado dormida, así que Sebastian salió de la habitación, dejándola encerrada dentro.

Se apoyó contra la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo, ahora tocaba hacer una visita a Jace, lo había pasado muy bien con Clary, aunque ella parecía no acabar de corresponderle, pero tenía planes mejores para ella, y preo supuesto podría hacer sufrir mas a Jace con ella.

Sabía que ella lo había disfrutado, por mucho que no quisiera reconocerlo, todo lo que le había echo le había dado placer, incluso los momentos en los cuales había sentido dolor, Sebastian estaba convencido de que los había disfrutado. Así pues se dirigió a la habitación / celda de Jace.

Cuando fue a abrir la puerta preparó una daga, Jace seguía desatado, por supuesto, como él había planeado, al abrir la puerta le atacaría y así Sebastian tendría una excusa para machacarle, sabía que podía inmovilizarlo como a Clary con un solo movimiento de su mano haciendo un hechizo, pero el subidón de adrenalina que le provocaría un enfrentamiento físico era mejor que un simple gesto, por supuesto sabía que Jace estaría rabioso, pero también sabía que podía hacerlo enfadar más, y así al pelea se volvería más intensa, le apetecía probar la sangre...

Abrió la puerta y lo que se encontró fue una habitación destrozada, rápidamente abrió los ojos buscando a su contrincante, pero no estaba por ninguna parte, Sebastian sabía que era imposible que hubiera escapado, así que supuso que estaba escondido esperando su llegada. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron vinculados podían observar los pensamientos de la otra persona, así que Jace podría haber supuesto que él iba a ir a verle y haber ideado algo...

Entró a la habitación con cautela con la daga en mano, y susurró su nombre, la daga se encendió como si hubiera ardido en llamas, y en cuanto la habitación se iluminó, Sebastian vislumbró una sombra detrás suyo.

Jace intentó agarrarle del cuello, pero Sebastian fue mas rápido, se agachó y barrió a Jace con el pie, Jace estuvo a punto de caer, pero frenó la caída con su muñeca y rodó hacia un lado mientras Sebastian bajaba la daga.

Jace se levantó del suelo, le ardía todo el cuerpo por el fuego celestial, sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, de pronto Sebastian susurró algo y la habitación quedó a oscuras de nuevo, había "apagado" su daga, así que la pelea iba a ser a puños.

Se preparó para golpear lo primero que se le acercara, pero extrañamente nada parecía moverse, en la habitación no se oía nada salvo su respiración agitada, intentó calmarse y comenzó a caminar agachado hacia la puerta, cuando tocó el suelo para orientarse alguien le pisó la mano, apareció un ligero resplandor azul y algo de metal le golpeó las costillas.

En el completo silencio de la habitación se oyó a Jace soltando el aire de su cuerpo y una tos entrecortada y viscosa, la boca le sabía a sangre, y de pronto sintió una mano en su cabeza, que cerraba los dedos entorno a su rubio pelo y le hacía levantarse.

Se levantó torpemente cubriendo con una de sus manos las costillas y lanzando golpes con la otra, de nuevo vio un resplandor azul y notó algo metálico golpeándole la cara, al mismo tiempo que sentía el golpe, la mano que le mantenía de pié le soltó, haciendo que volara a través de la habitación y se estrellase contra la pared.

Sebastian se acercó a la ventana que permanecía cubierta y la abrió de golpe, dejando que la luz del exterior llenara la habitación, se sintió bastante contento con su obra, media habitación estaba manchada con gotas de sangre, y el cuerpo inconsciente de Jace yacía al lado de la puerta.

Jace estaba tendido en el suelo, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y una raya de sangre le atravesaba el rostro, sus manos estaban pálidas, y su tez también, tenia moretones por la delgada espalda, y un corte fino pero largo en su cintura.

Sebastian giró su cuerpo sin cuidado con el pie, más bien a patadas, se sentó en uno de los charcos, mojando sus tejanos de sangre y comenzó a observar su cuerpo, su pelo aplastado contra su cara, sus ojos cerrados, su boca entreabierta, la sangre llegando a ella, sus clavículas con múltiples arañazos, su pecho subiendo y bajando pesadamente, sus pantalones desgarrados, su muñeca doblada de una forma poco natural…

Sebastian lo cogió de el pelo, lo levantó del suelo y lo zarandeó, como no daba muestras de querer despertar, comenzó a arrastra-lo a arrastrar a través de la habitación, al llegar a una de las paredes, echó a Jace hacia atrás y lo tiró contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas, al fin se sintió satisfecho. Un leve gemido salió de la garganta de Jace, que empezó a abrir los parpados, y una vez abiertos, prosiguió tosiendo sangre y retorciéndose descontroladamente.


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian sonrió.

\- Buenas bella durmiente – le dijo. Jace dejó de toser e intentó levantarse penosamente.

\- Hijo de puta... –más sangre salió de su boca - Supongo que estarás contento…

\- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? – le escupió Sebastian- Esto era justo lo que quería, una escena patética protagonizada por ti.

Jace intentó levantarse.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho hoy, que levantarte es inútil? - Dijo entre risas

\- Puede que no las suficientes. - Respondió Jace arrastrándose hacia la pared.

-Quédate ahí- Amenazó Sebastian - Si no me haces caso morirás, espero que lo sepas. Sería una pena que no quedase nadie para proteger a Clarissa de mí, ¿no crees?

Jace montó en cólera, era consciente de que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de derrotar a Sebastian en sus condiciones, pero podía intentar distraerle para recuperarse mínimamente.

\- No me importa lo que le pase - mintió.

\- Eso no es lo que a mí me parece, esta habitación antes era preciosa, si no te importara, mi adorada habitación de invitados seguiría siendo tan hermosa como antes de que tú y tus horribles modales llegarais a ella.

\- Haz con ella lo que quieras, ya te he dicho que me da igual.- Jace mintió de nuevo, no estaba seguro de a donde quería llegar, pero comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor físicamente, ya respiraba con normalidad.

Sebastian se dio cuenta de lo que Jace estaba intentado, así que decidió seguirle el rollo.

\- Está bien Jace, vamos a dejar que te recuperes, dentro de un rato visitaré a mi hermana, y quiero que sepas que todo lo que voy a hacerle será tu culpa - Jace se heló. - Y te aseguro, que no va a disfrutarlo como antes.


	9. Chapter 9

Nada más salir Sebastian por la puerta, Jace intentó ponerse en pie, con un gran esfuerzo consiguió arrastrarse hasta la cama, y se estiró encima, trató de romper las sabanas para hacer una especie de venda cuando la puerta se abrió. Ni siquiera intentó defenderse, se quedó exactamente en la posición en la que se encontraba esperando que le golpearan. Pero no fue así, Martha había entrado a la habitación y con magia estaba arreglando el desastre de la pelea.

\- Bueno chico Ángel, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?- Suspiró- Me han dicho que te adecente un poco, veo que Sebastian te ha dejado bastante mal, no te preocupes que no voy a hacerte nada, de momento... Bueno, estate quietecito y note dolerá, ¿vale?

Jace vio como sus heridas se cerraban y se recuperaba, cuando se sintió suficientemente bien intentó atacar a Martha pero tal y como había imaginado, su cuerpo no respondió.

-Sí, lo sé, quieres ir a ver a la pelirroja, pero si tú te escapas de aquí a mí se me cae el pelo, así que, no creas que soy tan tonta como para ponerme a curarte sin protegerme a mí misma.

\- Supongo que sería demasiado pedir- Suspiró Jace- ¿Tampoco vas a decirme nada útil no?

\- Mira, por lo pronto, si no fuera por esa chica tu estarías muerto, vale que la quieras y todo eso, pero voy a advertirte algo, Sebastian tiene unos planes bastante divertidos con ella... Que conste que todo lo que te estoy contando es algo que él me ha pedido, así que no te pienses que estoy de tu parte ni nada por el estilo...

\- Pues si no vas a ayudarme cierra la boca.-Respondió Jace secamente.

-¡Encima que te curo...! Serás desagradecido...- Bueno, esto no son órdenes expresas, pero acabo de pensar que estarías mejor colgado en la pared, ¿no crees?

Martha ató a Jace a las cadenas y acabó de curarle.

\- Bueno rubito, pásalo bien, ya nos veremos. Ah y por cierto; vas a tener visita pronto...

Y sonrió.


	10. Chapter 10

Clary se levantó en cuanto oyó que la puerta se cerraba, se dirigió al lavabo y se apoyó contra la pared.

Se miró en el espejo y comenzó a temblar, se abrazó con los brazos y se clavó las uñas en la piel, se sentida asqueada de ella misma, acababa de tener sexo con su hermano... El solo recuerdo del acto la repugnaba, pero sobretodo se daba asco a sí misma, porque se había permitido disfrutarlo, se cubrió el cuerpo con las manos y abrió el grifo de la bañera, el agua comenzó a salir caliente, y ella esperó sollozando hasta que estuvo llena.

En cuanto se llenó del todo cerró el grifo y pasó la mano por la superficie del agua, se quemó los dedos con tan solo el tacto del agua, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se forzó a meter las piernas, sintió como el calor le abrasaba las piernas y se estiró, haciendo que el agua cayera por los lados y mojara el suelo del baño.

Cerró los ojos y se sumergió. Por su mente comenzaron a pasar imágenes, su hermano cruzándole la cara con una bofetada, mordiéndole el cuerpo y dejándole marcas en la piel... Cada vez que recordaba algo sentía fuego allí donde él la había tocado, se sentía sucia.

Volvió a la superficie a respirar y comenzó a llorar incontroladamente, con los nudillos y las uñas comenzó a fregarse la piel, como si sus manos fueran una esponja que pudiese limpiar sus pecados, continuó así hasta que ronchas rojas empezaron a manchar su piel, el agua había comenzado a enfriarse, haciendo que comenzara a perder la sensibilidad en sus extremidades, sus labios se volvieron de color morado y empezó a temblar.

Volvió a hundirse en el agua, abrazando su cuerpo desnudo, comenzó a liberar el aire por la boca gritando bajo el agua, y cuando no quedó más oxígeno dentro suyo se aferró más a sus piernas, decidida a no salir.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos le venían imágenes de su hermano, y en algún lugar de sus pensamientos apareció la imagen de Jace. Jace volviendo a la vida después de que le clavara la espada, y Jace luchando por mantenerse con vida mientras el fuego celestial quemaba su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo se arqueó involuntariamente hacia la superficie, y Clary cogió una gran bocanada de aire, se mareó por la violencia de su respiración, y su vista se volvió negra, pero se obligo a recuperar la conciencia y salir del agua.

Se dirigió a los armarios de la habitación en busca de ropa, y encontró otro de los vestidos que Sebastian le había comprado y ropa interior sugerente, de la cual cogió la menos provocativa que encontró. Continuó buscando por toda la habitación hasta que debajo de la cama encontró sus pantalones tejanos cortos y su camiseta rota, hizo un nudo como pudo con el tirante y se vistió.

Con su vieja ropa puesta se sintió renovada de fuerza, así que decidió probar suerte con la puerta. Obviamente estaba cerrada, así que intentando apartar de ella los recuerdos más recientes se sentó a planear sus siguientes actos.


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian llegó a la biblioteca y se sentó en el sillón, había sido un buen primer día, Jace había sido menos problema de lo que él había pensado. Ahora había que dejar un par de días para ver cómo les afectaba lo ocurrido, serian unos días muy aburridos, solo mirando a una pantalla o apareciendo sin poder mostrase, pero decidió darles tiempo para asimilar lo que estaba pasando, lo que había pasado, y lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

En algún momento o otro Clary y Jace deberían reencontrase, pero por supuesto en favor de él mismo, y para ese momento, Clary tenía que estar completamente entregada a él.

\- Martha, llévale la comida a Jace, y si no la quiere, haz que se la tome, deberíamos de tratar bien a nuestros invitados. - Sebastian rió- Yo se la llevaré a Clarissa, Ah, procura que no olvide que tengo a su amada en mi poder, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Por supuesto Amo Sebastian - Respondió Martha.

(Toc toc toc)

(Sebastian abrió la puerta de la habitación de Clary)

\- ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó Clary seriamente

\- Traigo comida, debes de estar hambrienta- Respondió Sebastian.

El chico se acercó a la cama y dejó encima una bandeja con pan, sopa de fideos y zumo de naranja.

\- ¿Que le has echado?-Inquirió Clary

-¿Por qué iba a echarle algo? Sabes que no hace falta, como buen hermano que soy quiero alimentarte, además, no me gustaría que perdieras tu estupenda forma física, no me gustaría tocarte y sentir un saco de huesos, así que... Come.- Y empujó la bandeja hacia ella, viendo que ella hacia gesto de apartarla le advirtió- Puedo obligarte...

\- ¿Obligarme a comer? Tú estás mal, no puedes obligar a nadie a tragar comida.

\- ¿Quieres que lo probemos?- Amenazó Sebastian- Mira, estoy un poco cansado, así que haz el favor, no quiero tener que forzarte a hacer algo que no quieras.

-¿¡QUÉ!? - gritó Clary- ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER DE QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO!? POR SI NO TE AHS DADO CUENTA YA LO HAS ECHO CAPULLO!, NUNCA VOY A PERDONARTE, NO ESPERES QUE ACEPTE TU ASQUEROSA COMIDA, Y SI ESPERAS QUE TE HAGA CASO EN ALGO VAS MUY EQUIVOCADO!

\- Cálmate Clarissa, yo-

-¡NI ME NOMBRES!, NO TIENES DERECHO A PRONUNCIAR MI NOMBRE!- Gritó Clary al borde de un ataque de nervios, se levantó violentamente de la cama y cerró sus puños dispuesta a pelear.

\- Está bien, me iré, pero por favor come algo, ya sea por mí o por ti misma - Se fue hacia la puerta- Pero que sepas que a Jace si que le ha gustado... - Y cerró la puerta.


	12. Chapter 12

Clary quedó en shock, Jace?, Jace estaba ahí, había ido a buscarla, ella tenía que encontrarlo...

Se lanzó a la puerta y comenzó a golpearla violentamente.

\- SEBASTIAN!, SEBASTIAN! ABRE!, DEJAME SALIR! - Como ella esperaba nadie contestaba a sus gritos y golpes, aún así continuó golpeando la puerta, si se diera la casualidad que alguien pasara por ahí y la escuchara, podrían avisar a Sebastian, y tal vez entonces...

Y la puerta se abrió, Sebastian apareció y metió a Clary en la habitación a empujones.

\- Ahora sí que quieres que venga eh, nada más oír su nombre... - Sebastian estaba furioso, se había puesto celoso. - Bueno, quieres verle no?, pues eso tendrás que ganártelo pequeña, y te aseguro que de momento no vas por buen camino... Por Dios, serás zorra, solo un nombre, un nombre y recuperas todas tus esperanzas no? - Trató de serenarse - Vale, quieres verle no?...

Sebastian abrió un cuadrado en la habitación de Clary con la mano, el cuadrado se volvió translúcido como el agua y Sebastian lo atravesó.

Clary podía ver una figura atada a la pared, con la cabeza agachada y el pelo cubriéndole la mirada, lo reconoció de inmediato, y en cuanto lo hizo, se lanzó hacia el portal, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente; era Jace, estaba viendo a Jace, después de lo que le había parecido una eternidad al fin podía verle de nuevo, ya no solo era un recuerdo, cruzó el portal por completo y se encontró en la habitación con Sebastian.

En cuanto hubo pasado se puso a correr en dirección a Jace, llegó hasta pocos centímetros de él y alargó la mano para tocarle, estaba frio, no como ella recordaba, se suponía que el fuego celestial le hacía tener la piel caliente, tampoco reaccionaba a su tacto, comenzó a gritar su nombre, pero no reaccionaba, de pronto le entró el pánico, se giró hacia su hermano;

\- Dime que no está muerto... Por favor, Sebastian... Dime que NO está muerto - Se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas mientras caía delante de Jace de rodillas sollozando - ¡QUÉ LE HAS ECHO!

\- Te dije que acabarías obedeciendo Clarissa, ahora ya no te queda nada, solo yo. Acéptalo ya, estamos hechos el uno para el otro, ya no hay nada que se interponga entre nosotros.

\- Sebastian, quiero que te quede clara una cosa... - Clary se levantó del suelo llena de furia y tristeza- NUNCA JAMÁS, NUNCA ME TENDRÁS, NO VOY A PERDONARTE NI POR ESTO NI POR NADA DE LO QUE ME HAS ECHO, eres el ser humano más horrible y asqueroso que ha existido en estos mundos, si es que se te puede llamar ser humano, y si esperas mínimamente que tenga una pizca de aprecio por ti, estás equivocado. A partir de hoy, tú estás muerto para mí, y desde este mismo instante, preferiría estar muerta a estar cerca tuyo. Y si por algún motivo te acercas a mí, te prometo que no dudaré ni un segundo en acabar con mi vida. Nada en este mundo me haría querer estar a tu lado.

(Sebastian estalló en carcajadas)


	13. Chapter 13

-No me puedo creer que seas tan estúpida... Si crees que voy a dejar que te mates lo llevas claro. Tú decides, tu vida se puede convertir en un infierno sin fin, o puedes quedarte conmigo y - Se acercó a Jace - conseguir que este juguetito - Cogió a Jace del brazo - siga con vida... - Apretó el brazo de Jace hasta que se oyó un crujir de huesos, y Jace levantó la cabeza con un grito de dolor.

Clary embistió a Sebastian con el hombro, que quedó sentado en el suelo observando.

\- Jace, Jace, estás bien? Puedes oírme?

\- Gilipollas - susurró Jace - que haces ahí en el suelo mirándome como un imbécil, si quieres despertarme puedes pedírmelo.

\- Ya sabes, tu rompes mi habitación , yo te rompo un brazo, no seas desagradecido hombre... -Sebastian estaba feliz y sonriente, observaba a Clary mientras hablaba con Jace, Clary estaba perpleja y claramente no entendía lo que pasaba - Bueno, suficiente visita por hoy no crees?

Por cierto Jace... -Miró a Clary sentada en el suelo de rodillas - Sobre aquello que me dijiste el otro día de que Clarissa no te importaba y que yo podía hacer lo que me placiera con ella... - Vio la mirada de sorpresa de Clary y continuó con su discurso. - Alguna objeción con su ejecución?

Clary y Jace miraron a Sebastian instantáneamente, Clary retrocedió tapándose la boca con las manos y Jace ocultó su mirada bajo su cabello.

\- No vas a matarla, tú la deseas, y si fueras a matarla yo no seguiría vivo - Replicó Jace

-¿Qué pasa, no puedo divertirme contigo en vez de ella?- Inquirió Sebastian

\- Claro que puedes, puedes hacer lo que quieras, creo que ya lo has demostrado, pero has estado muy poco tiempo con ella y no creo que hayas conseguido lo que quieres...

Clary estaba horrorizada, ¿que sabía Jace sobre lo que había pasado entre ella y su hermano?

-Bueno, don sabelotodo, suficiente por hoy. - Le colocó una mano en el hombro y Jace cayó dormido.

Sebastian se acercó lentamente a Clary, que retrocedía con cada paso que él avanzaba.

-Joder, ¿por qué me lo ponéis todo tan difícil? - Hizo gesto de lanzar algo hacia Clary, pero ella se apartó primero y se puso en pie dispuesta a salir corriendo por la puerta de la habitación de Jace. - Me parece increíble que aún no te hayas dado cuenta, ¿cuán tonta puedes ser Clarissa?

Clary trató de ignorarle y se abalanzó a la cerradura, al intentar girarla, la cerradura ni se inmutó. Tal vez había un hechizo de cerradura, aún así continuó probando con la puerta, hasta que unas manos la cogieron por la cintura y la alejaron pataleando de la puerta.

Sebastian la agarró con un brazo y la zarandeó por los hombros, aparto su brazo libre con elegancia hacia un lado, como si hiciese una reverencia y apretó su puño, al apretar salieron chispas azules, y el brazo de Sebastian se volvió azul marino metálico, colocó el brazo sobre la garganta de Clary y empujó contra la pared, dejándola sin respiración.

-A partir de ahora, aquí se va a hacer lo que yo quiera, y para que dejes de hacer patéticos intentos de escapar, te diré que físicamente tú no estás en esta habitación, tu cuerpo está tumbado inconscientemente en la tuya. Déjame que te explique algo, si ahora mismo te encerrara aquí, tu no podrías hacer nada, y yo podría ir a tu habitación y hacer lo que quisiera con tu cuerpo... - Le susurró Sebastian aumentando la presión con cada palabra. Vio la pregunta en los ojos de su hermana y la respondió antes de que ella pudiera llegar a formularla. - Por mucho que tu verdadero cuerpo no esté aquí, yo puedo matarte, verás mi magia es sorprendentemente útil en determinadas situaciones... Bueno, no me apetece explicarte todo pero, si sientes que te estás ahogando, es porque yo estoy haciendo que tu cuerpo también lo sienta... Creo que es demasiado complicado como para que una niñata tonta como tú lo entienda... - suspiró Sebastian

Clary le escupió en la cara e intentó liberarse de su aprisionamiento, por lo menos consiguió que Sebastian la soltara para limpiarse la cara, en ese instante salió corriendo hacia el portal dispuesta a cruzarlo, pero un grito la interrumpió.

Sebastian estaba al lado de Jace aguantando una daga contra su cuello y aunque el chico seguía dormido, estaba sangrando levemente.

\- Veamos qué haces ahora zorrita...


	14. Chapter 14

-Suéltalo - amenazó Clary - AHORA.

\- O si no ¿qué? - Sebastian estaba aumentando la presión que ejercía sobre la daga, haciendo que la piel de Jace se volviera blanca. - Recuerda que tú no puedes matarte.

\- Si no... - Clary se quedó en blanco, no había nada que pudiera amenazar a Sebastian en una situación como esa, él tenía todo el control, hasta que ella no estuviera dentro de su cuerpo no podría hacer nada, y si intentaba cruzar el portal para volver a él, Sebastian mataría a Jace.

\- Veo que te vas dando cuenta de que yo lo controlo todo preciosa, no tienes nada con qué amenazarme pero sí que tienes algo que ofrecerme.-Sonrió con lujuria - Tú. Si cruzas conmigo y te entregas a mí libremente, Jace vivirá, si al contrario intentas escapar o hacer cualquier cosa que no sea lo que yo te digo, no dudaré en matarlo.

Clary, estaba intentando con toda su capacidad buscar cualquier otra alternativa, si salía corriendo hacia el portal, puede que Sebastian intentara atraparla y que se olvidara de Jace, pero no podía arriesgarse a que su plan fallase y Jace acabara muerto.

Lentamente asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a Sebastian.

\- Así me gusta - dijo él soltando la daga- Ahora ven conmigo y vamos a cruzar JUNTOS, sin sorpresas.

Sebastian se puso de espaldas al portal y forzó a Clary a mirar a Jace mientras la abrazaba, entraron dentro del portal y segundos antes de que desaparecieran dentro Sebastian liberó a Clary de su hechizo y despertó a Jace, que levantó la vista fugazmente.

Clary vio en sus ojos el reconocimiento y vio que sus labios se movían formando una palabra, su nombre.

Al atravesar el portal cayó sobre el pecho de su hermano, quien la reconfortó con un abrazo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba buscando apoyo en su hermano, el mismo chico que la había forzado poco tiempo atrás se apartó asqueada.

Sebastian la cogió por la mandíbula y le dijo;

\- Recuerda lo que me has prometido, ahora aquí se hace lo que yo quiero, y yo quiero que te desnudes, así que - Se sentó en la cama - Adelante.

Clary no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan fácilmente, ahora, de nuevo en control de su cuerpo podía haber otra solución... Si tan solo tuviese unos minutos para pensar tranquilamente, podría librarse de su hermano con una pelea, tal vez acabase malherida, pero si podía librarse de tener que hacer lo que él quisiera durante por lo menos un día más, podría elaborar un plan.

Se acercó a él provocativamente y se sentó en su regazo, abriendo sus piernas y apoyando sus rodillas en el colchón, deshizo el nudo de su tirante dejando que se le entreviera el sujetador, y cuando vio que Sebastian alzaba sus manos para tocarla, se cubrió con sus brazos. Sebastian se la quedó mirando fijamente, ordenándole con la mirada que los aparatara, y fue en ese instante, cuando Sebastian comenzaba a creer que lo había conseguido que le propinó un codazo en la mandíbula, seguido de un puñetazo en el estómago. Puso su pie encima de su miembro dispuesta a descargar toda su fuerza en el mismo punto, y comenzó a ejercer presión.

Sebastian se incorporó como pudo y la hizo volar a través de la habitación de un guantazo, Clary cayó al suelo adolorida y se arrastró hacia uno de los armarios, cogió un cajón y lo arrancó de su sitio, cuando fijó a Sebastian con la vista, le lanzó el cajón a la cabeza, que se estrelló en mil pedazos al encontrase con su brazo.

Sebastian tenía ahora miles de pequeñas astillas clavadas en la piel, pero eso poco le importaba, porque su rabia le cegaba y hacía que no sintiera el dolor.

\- Eres exactamente igual que él... -Gruñó.

Con un paso se situó delante suyo, le propinó una patada en el costado, Clary cayó escupiendo sangre al suelo.

Sebastian se sentó encima suyo y la agarró del pelo haciendo que levantase su cabeza y empujándola después contra el suelo, se sacó el cinturón y se lo enroscó alrededor del cuello, como si fuera un perro, la forzó a levantarse mientras ella intentaba aflojar la presión sobre su garganta.

La ató del cuello a la pata de la cama y estampó su cabeza contra el metal de la barra, la sangre comenzaba a manar de su cabeza, mezclándose con el rojo de su cabello.


	15. Chapter 15

Jace se despertó por un dolor en el brazo y vio a Sebastian en el suelo:

\- Gilipollas - susurró - que haces ahí en el suelo mirándome como un imbécil, si quieres despertarme puedes pedírmelo.

(Primero me cura y ahora me vuelve a joder... yo no sé de qué va este tío...)

\- Ya sabes, tu rompes mi habitación , yo te rompo un brazo, no seas desagradecido hombre... Bueno, suficiente visita por hoy no crees?

(No entiendo a que viene todo esto, solo ha venido para romperme el brazo o qué?)

Por cierto Jace... Sobre aquello que me dijiste el otro día de que Clarissa no te importaba y que yo podía hacer lo que me placiera con ella... Alguna objeción con su ejecución?

(QUÉ!? Como que ejecución? De que está hablando? Tengo que pararle como sea, tengo que convencerle de que aún la quiere...)

\- No vas a matarla, tú la deseas, y si fueras a matarla yo no seguiría vivo - Replicó

-¿Qué pasa, no puedo divertirme contigo en vez de ella?

\- Claro que puedes, puedes hacer lo que quieras, creo que ya lo has demostrado, pero has estado muy poco tiempo con ella y no creo que hayas conseguido lo que quieres...

(No creo que vaya a dejar lo que ya ah comenzado...)

-Bueno, don sabelotodo, suficiente por hoy.

Todo se quedó oscuro.

Un instante de luz, se había despertado...

(Que leches?...)

-CLARY!

[Y Clary desapareció]

(Pero si Sebastian acaba de irse y no había nadie con él, ¿me habrá escuchado?) (No puede ser, si ella hubiera estado lo hubiera notado, pero de todas formas si no hubiera habido alguien más aquí, Sebastian no hubiese actuado de una forma tan rara...)

(La estaba abrazando...)

La sangre empezó a arderle y de pronto notó que había algo en su pecho, miró hacia abajo y vio sangre.

(Tal vez la he amenazado con matarme para conseguir lo que quiere... Dios Clary... no te rindas por favor, no dejes que te haga nada...)


	16. Chapter 16

Clary se sentía realmente adolorida, la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía náuseas, no veía con su ojo derecho porque estaba manchado de sangre, y al abrirlo le escocía. También sentía una fuerte presión en el cuello, producida por el cinturón que la mantenía atada a la cama.

Trató de quitárselo con las manos pero no puedo ya que Sebastian se lo impedía cubriendo sus manos con las suyas. Ella sentía sus fuertes manos apretándole amenazantemente, como con una advertencia de que si se movía, algo en ella iba a acabar roto, obviamente huesos...

Trató de hablar, pero lo único que consiguió salir de su boca fue un gorgojeo y una tos sangrienta.

Clary miró a Sebastian suplicante y durante unos segundos sus ojos negros le aguantaron la mirada, pero un segundo después se apartó de ella como si le hubieran pegado y se puso a caminar de lado a lado por la habitación. Hasta que se sentó justo delante de ella y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Clary intentó moverse ahora que ya no estaba sujeta por su hermano, pasó las manos por la correa del cinturón y comenzó a aflojarlo.

Sebastian se dio cuenta y simplemente la cogió del tobillo estirando hacia él, haciendo que Clary cayera al suelo de nuevo y perdiera la fuerza en sus manos. Estaba claro que no había contado con que Sebastian se descontrolase tanto...

Sebastian siguió estirando del tobillo de su hermana hasta que vio que empezaba a perder el conocimiento por falta de oxígeno, entonces la soltó. Clary emitió un leve sonido y se arrastró hacia el pie de la cama llorando, y con las manos temblando intentó deshacer el nudo del cinturón. Una vez lo consiguió se alejó de Sebastian todo lo que pudo, cubriéndose el cuerpo con las manos y balanceándose hacia delante y atrás mientras lloraba en silencio.

Sebastian seguía sentado contra la pared, con una pierna estirada y su brazo apoyado en la otra miraba a Clary llorar, no sentía nada al verla, solo una ligera rabia de lo sucia que se encontraba en ese momento. Le hervía la sangre de la pelea, y respiraba entrecortadamente intentando recuperar el control de su cuerpo y mente, en algún lugar de ella quería matar a su hermana, pero otra parte muy grande le decía que no debía hacerlo. Mientras se debatía en sus pensamientos Clary habló;

-Se...Sebastian...- Dijo con la voz rota - Mátame.

Sebastian se quedó helado, su hermana le estaba pidiendo la muerte, la muerte por piedad, pero él la quería, la necesitaba, ansiaba tenerla con él, tenerla a su lado, hacerla suya...

-No puedo matarte... -Suspiró Sebastian

-¿Entonces por qué no me dejas ir? -Dijo Clary recuperando el aliento.

-Porque tampoco puedo, Clarrisa, ven a mi lado -Miró a su hermana - Ahora.

Clary a duras penas podía moverse, pero por miedo a su hermano lo intentó, se apoyó contra la pared y consiguió ponerse en pie, pero al dar un paso hacia delante, sus piernas dejaron de responder y cayó de rodillas. Sebastian la cogió en brazos antes de que su cabeza tocara el suelo y la llevó en brazos a la cama.

Dejó a Clary estirada sobre el colchón y le cogió la muñeca para hacerle un iriatze con su estela.

Tan pronto como Clary se sintió mejor se estiró en la cama con ella y la arropó con sus brazos, dejando que descansara en su pecho mientras dormía.


	17. Chapter 17

Clary despertó en la cama ya sin dolor, abrió los ojos y vio una mano encima suyo, Sebastian la estaba abrazando, ella se apartó bruscamente, pero el chico no se dio cuenta, ya que seguía profundamente dormido, al igual que ella, era difícil de despertar.

Miró alrededor de la habitación, nada estaba como antes de haberse quedado dormida, ya no había manchas de sangre, ella estaba impecable y vestida con otro de los modelitos de Sebastian, ya no tenía sangre en el cuerpo y ya no sentía dolor.

Clary vio en ese momento su oportunidad, podía matar a Sebastian, cogió el cinturón que yacía sobre la mesita y le ató de manos a la cama para tener un poco más de tiempo, con las sabanas y todo lo que encontró le ató las piernas, y se preparó a matarle, solo le faltaba algo para acabar rápidamente con su vida, si intentaba coger un cristal o algo tendría que romperlo, y eso haría ruido, podía intentar estrangularle, pero tampoco lo veía muy viable. Estuvo un par de minutos caminando por la habitación, cuando recordó la daga con la que Sebastian había amenazado a Jace, fue hacia él y miró en su cinturón de armas, efectivamente allí seguía, se la cogió y se preparó para atacar.

Cogió la daga y se la puso al cuello, como no sabía su nombre no podía activarla, pero aún así, la daga cortaba, y podría matarle con un corte.

-Gabriel -Dijo Sebastian- Se llama Gabriel.

-Gabriel -En cuanto la daga se encendió Clary palideció, posó la hoja sobre el corazón de Sebastian y se preparó para hundir la hoja en su pecho. La respiración de su hermano hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara pausadamente, como Clary mantenía el cuchillo fijo en el sitio, la piel de Sebastian se iba arañando con cada respiración.

-Hazlo -Dijo Sebastian - Si es lo que quieres, lo aceptaré

\- Y Jace? - Preguntó Clary

\- En cuanto me mates, todos los oscuros morirán. Podrás ir a buscarlo entonces. - Concluyo Sebastian

\- Y que pasa si no lo encuentro?

\- Coge mi estela y abre un portal en la chimenea de la biblioteca, te llevará a donde pidas.- Junto con Jace, pensó Sebastian.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no mientes? - Preguntó decidida

\- ¿Por qué iba a mentirte ahora?

Clary se preparó para bajar el arma, y cuando estuvo lista, miró a Sebastian a los ojos y apretó la empuñadura.

\- Te quiero, Clarissa -Suspiró su hermano.

Al cabo de un par de segundos mirándole, le empezaron a caer lágrimas por la cara, estaba llorando, pero no sentía compasión por él, solo tristeza. Intentó centrarse en Jace, en volver a estar con él, y se intentó convencer de que realmente era necesario matar a su propio hermano, por muchas cosas que le hubiera hecho, al fin y al cabo era el hijo de Valentine, él lo había corrompido. Él la había cuidado después de la pelea, aunque eso no era algo bueno, ya que no hubiera necesitado curas de no ser por él...

-Nn... No... No puedo hacerlo- Concluyó Clary apartándose de encima suyo.

-Por qué? - Preguntó Sebastian

\- No lo sé, si esto es por mí, o si es por un hechizo de los tuyos, simplemente no puedo hacerlo...

Sebastian se deshizo fácilmente de sus ataduras y le quitó la daga a Clary, que estaba sentada al borde de la cama.

\- Clarissa, mírame por favor...- Suplicó Sebastian - Quiero que hagas una cosa.

Clary continuó mirando al suelo mientras Sebastian hablaba.

\- Si quieres irte, quiero que me pertenezcas, una única vez, voluntariamente, y quiero que en esa vez tanto tú como yo disfrutemos - Le tocó la mejilla con suavidad - No más peleas, no más dolor... Solos tú y yo. Entonces podrás marcharte, y podrás irte con él.


	18. Chapter 18

Al acabar de pronunciar estas palabras, Sebastian se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, puso la mano en el pomo y lo giró, justo antes de salir miró una última vez a Clary, que seguía sentada en la cama pensado, ella pareció no advertirlo, entonces, giró su cabeza hacia la puerta y se marchó.

Sin esperar ni un segundo, se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, cuando llegó, se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea y cerró los ojos.

Durante su pelea con Clary había perdido el control, había estado a punto de matarla, casi la había asfixiado, y la había tratado como un perro, francamente, si quería conseguir que ella se entregase libremente, ese había sido un error fatal. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de usar magia para cumplir sus deseos, pero él sabía que no iba a sentir lo mismo si tomaba el control de su cuerpo.

En ese momento se encontraba en una situación delicada, Clary sabía que Jace estaba allí con ellos, y eso le daba esperanza, y en ese momento, la esperanza y saber que podría volver a verle, eran lo único que le impedía caer en la desesperación y ceder a los deseos de su hermano.

-¿Por qué? -Se preguntó Sebastian en voz alta- Si no hubiese dejado que Jace nos encontrase, a estas alturas Clary ya se habría rendido... - Se levantó de la silla y pegó un puñetazo en la pared - ¡JODER! Tengo que hacer que desaparezca...

Sebastian recobró la calma, tenía que dejar a Jace con vida, como seguro para poder manipular a su hermana, pero no podía mantenerlo en la mansión tan cerca de ella, y al mismo tiempo tenía que asegurarse de que, si lo dejaba libre, no volvería a ser una amenaza.

Después de un par de horas de estar pensando se fue hacia su habitación, con diferencia la más lujosa de toda la casa, se dejó caer en la cama y se quitó la camiseta, todas las decisiones que tenía que tomar le estaban agobiando, haciendo que sintiese calor.

Tiró la camiseta a un lado, dejando al descubierto su torso, con los músculos bien marcados, y la piel blanca como la porcelana, no tenía que negarlo, estaba en una forma física estupenda, era más alto que Jace, y más musculoso, pero no tanto como para parecer un culturista, simplemente tenía una apariencia delgada y fuerte, lo que le proporcionaba una gran agilidad, contemplando su físico, lo único que le hacía desentonar de una apariencia humana normal, eran sus ojos negros y su pelo plateado, lo que le daba una especie de atractivo oscuro y misterioso.

De pronto oyó pasos acercándose hacia su puerta, sabía que todos tenían prohibido entrar sin permiso, pero aún así, se adelantó al visitante y abrió la puerta .

-Oh! Discuple, amo Sebastian - era Martha.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó Sebastian cortante.

\- Verá, su hermana lleva varias horas en la misma posición, es decir, no está muerta ni nada, ya lo he comprobado, pero parece que esté, no sé cómo decirlo... Paralizada. - Creí que debía informarle...-

-Tranquila Martha, no pasa nada. -Respondió Sebastian - Pero sí que tengo algo para ti, durante una semana, desde de ahora mismo, no quiero que nadie entre en su habitación, sólo se le servirá comida cuando yo diga, y nadie tendrá contacto con ella.

-¿Entonces como le haremos llegar la comida, Amo Sebastian? - preguntó Martha

-Por dios, ¿no sois hadas? Si es que tengo que hacerlo yo todo... -Suspiró Sebastian- ¿No sabéis usar la magia o qué? ¿¡Tendré que hacerlo yo!?

-NO! No, disculpe, por supuesto que sabemos usar la magia amo Sebastian, solo ordéneme cuando llevarle la comida...

-Si esto no se hace como yo he ordenado - Amenazó Sebastian- Serás tú a la que enseñe a obedecer, así que encárgate de avisar a los demás...


	19. Chapter 19

(Entonces podrás marcharte, y podrás irte con él...)

Las palabras de Sebastian no paraban de retumbar en su cabeza, (que me pertenezcas, una única vez, voluntariamente...), Clary tenía los pelos de punta, y apenas notó que su hermano se había marchado de la habitación.

A pesar de el tiempo que había pasado ya en la mansión con Sebastian, seguía sin poder descifrar si lo había dicho enserio, si cumpliría su palabra. Hacía pocas horas que podía haberle matado tranquilamente, sin ningún problema, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo, porque, a pesar de lo que le había hecho, recordaba a su madre, cogiendo el mechón de pelo plateado de Sebastian que tenía guardado, llorando sobre él, al haberle dejado a manos de su padre, Valentine. Su madre le quería, igual que a ella, y por eso, y porque era su hermano, sangre de su sangre, había sido incapaz de matarlo.

Pero Sebastian no parecía sentir lo mismo por ella, parecía que, de alguna forma la quisiese, pero también le había hecho daño, prácticamente la había estrangulado... Pero luego, por algún motivo, la había curado y se había quedado con ella para comprobar que realmente estuviese bien. Eso le hizo pensar de nuevo en su proposición, él quería que accediese a tener sexo con él, no sólo eso, sino que lo hiciese voluntariamente, no como cuando él la había tomado sin ningún permiso ni aceptación.

Entonces pensó en Jace, en Jace atado con unas cadenas, completamente a merced de Sebastian, de lo que ella hiciese o decidiese no hacer, si Sebastian tenía a Jace en su poder, también tenía poder sobre ella, y simultáneamente al tenerla a ella bajo su poder, tenía a controlado a su Jace. El amor que había entre ellos, servía a Sebastian para manipularles a ambos y para poder tenerlos controlados.

En el caso de que ella aceptase la propuesta, que le aseguraba que su hermano no querría más y volvería a por ella, es decir, ¿por qué iba a soltarla si ya la tenía en su poder?.

...

Y así pasaron las horas, apenas se había dado cuenta de su condición física, no se había movido durante toda la tarde, tenía las piernas entumecidas, y le dolía la cabeza, decidió intentar levantarse, pero sus piernas no respondieron y cayó al suelo. Cuando su sangre volvió a circular correctamente, se levantó del suelo y fue al baño a ducharse.

Cuando se metió en la bañera sintió la necesidad de taparse el cuerpo, sentía como si alguien la estuviese observando, como si las manos de su hermano pudiesen alcanzarla en cualquier momento... Abrió rápidamente el grifo y se puso debajo del agua, que se fue calentando gradualmente, hasta que empezó a quemar su piel. Se apartó del agua tocándose el hombro quemado y intentó girar el grifo sin mojarse. Cuando al fin encontró la perfección, decidió que era mejor tomar un baño, que le haría olvidarse de sus pensamientos y que le serviría para no perder la cordura, así que llenó la bañera y se estiró dentro .

Al segundo de meterse dentro su mente se vació de sus anteriores pensamientos, pero entonces le asaltaron unos peores, cuando había tenido sexo por primera vez con Sebastian.

Realmente, en algún punto lo disfrutó, muy brevemente, pero la sola idea de que fuese su hermano le repugnaba, y entonces llegó otra idea, una en la cual no había pensado desde que eso sucedió; ¿Qué pasaría con Jace? Claro, Jace no lo sabía ,pero ella no podía mentirle, no podría ocultárselo, y Sebastian podía utilizar eso como chantaje, tenía que decírselo, pero ¿Qué pasaría entonces? ¿Y si ya no la consideraba buena? ¿Y si dejaba de quererla?... Toda su mente se inundó de posibles "Y si ..." Y empezó a sentirse profundamente deprimida. Antes de darse cuenta de nada, estaba llorando abrazada a sí misma, llamando a Jace en voz baja. No podía acceder a la propuesta de Sebastian. Se marcharía de allí con Jace por su propio pié.

Salió de bañera y fue a vestirse, abrió el armario que le había preparado Sebastian y cogió toda la ropa que le había comprado, entre los conjuntos había uno extremadamente provocativo, un vestido de satén negro con encajes que parecía por lo menos una talla más pequeña que la suya, desechó toda la ropa y cogió simplemente sus pantalones y una camiseta un poco demasiado reveladora para su gusto.

Ya sabía de antemano que no había salida de la habitación, aparte de la puerta, así que fue directamente hacia ella. No se sorprendió al ver que estaba cerrada, y decidió no malgastar sus fuerzas intentando abrirla, así que se puso a buscar escondites secretos o cualquier cosa, aunque, estaba claro que, si estaba prisionera, la habitación no iba a proporcionarle ninguna posibilidad de huida, no era cómo si Sebastian fuese estúpido...


	20. Chapter 20

Sebastian estaba sentado en su cama, con el cuerpo apoyado contra la pared, tenía delante suyo una redonda de la cual salían luz e imágenes, y la mantenía sobre su mano izquierda, mientras que, con el pulgar de la derecha se tocaba el labio inferior. Estaba aguantan do una sonrisa al ver a Clary caminando por la habitación.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que había decidido mantenerla aislada, al día siguiente, el problema del chico ángel iba a ser solucionado, lo tenía todo planeado, estaría muy enfadado pasando por los pasillos de la mansión, y pasaría "accidentalmente" por la habitación de Clary, gritando a sus, como a él le gustaba llamarlos, sirvientes, que encontrasen a Jace costase lo que costase, que no podría estar muy lejos, y luego se alejaría de su habitación, pero lo suficiente como para que Clary pudiese oír sus siguientes palabras; "Y si lo encontráis... Matadlo."

Por supuesto, Jace seguiría en la mansión, pero Clary no lo sabría. Últimamente, Jace no estaba demasiado bien, había perdido musculatura y estaba demacrado y débil, ya no estaba atado como Jesucristo en la cruz, ahora simplemente tenía las manos esposadas a un poste en el suelo, podía levantarse y moverse con cierta libertad, pero no podía pelear. Le había estado mandando comida y agua, pero únicamente la suficiente como mantenerle con vida. Mientras que Clary llevaba ya varios días sin recibir alimento alguno.

Mirando a Clary desde el círculo, podía verla ansiosa, no había dormido más de dos horas, y se la veía realmente cansada, probablemente ya tendría la noción del tiempo alterada, y no sería muy difícil que se dejase llevar por el calor de la escena que iba a presenciar en pocas horas y que ni siquiera cuestionase la veracidad de los acontecimientos.

Sebastian dejó la visión aparte y fue a visitar a Jace.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio al chico en el suelo, mirando a la única ventana de la habitación. Al oír el sonido de la puerta giró su cabeza, y reconoció a Sebastian de inmediato. Se levantó del suelo y se puso en posición defensiva.

\- Tranquilo Jace, solo vengo a visitarte -Rió Sebastian

\- ¿Cómo está? -Preguntó Jace

-Por ahora bien, dentro de un par de horas, no estoy seguro...

-¿Qué vas a hacerle? - Inquirió Jace preocupado - Por favor, no le hagas daño...

\- Verás Jace, mientras ella sepa que tú estás aquí, va a tener esperanza, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir. Como entenderás, no va a acceder a mis propuestas si sabe que tú sigues en esta casa...

-¿Qué propuestas le has hecho, maldito bastardo? - Jace estaba lleno de furia-

\- Como ya sabrás - Dijo Sebastian paseándose por la habitación - Yo tengo buenas intenciones con mi hermana, simplemente, es una chica muy atractiva, su cuerpo... Me vuelve loco, a ti no?

-¡HIJO DE PUTA! - Jace estaba realmente furioso, se había acercado a Sebastian todo lo que las cadenas le permitían, hasta el punto de que los huesos de sus muñecas, comenzaron a resquebrajarse. - ¡ERES ESCÓRIA! - Le escupió Jace.

-Sí, no he tenido la mejor madre biológica del mundo, pero tengo una buena familia. No hace falta que te esfuerces Jace, sabes que no puedes romper las cadenas - Se acercó a él, le puso el brazo en el cuello, aprisionándolo contra la pared, haciendo que subiese su cabeza. - Por lo menos yo sé cómo se siente el cuerpo de Clarissa... Su piel suave y blanca, como la mía, sus labios mullidos y rojos... Por lo menos yo sé como sabe su cuerpo, he probado sus lágrimas, su piel... Sé como huele su pelo... Sé cuando tiene miedo...

-¡BASTA! ¡ESTÁS ENFERMO! - Gritó Jace librándose de su agarre

-JAHAHAHA - Rió Sebastian - ¿Qué pasa...? ¿Que estás celoso?

Jace se dejó caer al suelo exasperado, tenía el corazón a mil, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas matar a Sebastian, él seguía queriendo a Clary, pero no podía soportar que ése bastardo el pusiese las manos encima...

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? Solo estás ahí atado, ni siquiera puedes tocarme, hoy, en pocos minutos, Clary va a escuchar que te has escapado, y que si te capturan te matarán, entonces ya no le quedará nadie para darle esperanzas y se entregará a mí libremente. Pero tranquilo, no te lo perderás, me encargaré de que puedas ver, con todo lujo de detalles, como me hace lo que tú deseas, sabiendo, que su vida depende completamente de mi. ¿No crees que va a obedecerme ciegamente en lo que yo quiera? - Rió Sebastian, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de par en par - ¡DISFRUTA DEL ESPECTÁCULO! - Y se fué.


	21. Chapter 21

Clary estaba estirada en el suelo de su, así llamado "cuarto". Se sentía muy débil, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la visitaba, tenía hambre y sed y estaba prácticamente sin fuerzas, le dolía todo el cuerpo de haber estado apoyada en el suelo demasiadas horas seguidas, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero en el momento en el que inevitablemente se le cerraban, toda su mente quedada sumida en pesadillas que le hacían despertarse sobresaltada a los pocos minutos.

No entendía que estaba pasando, durante su cautiverio Sebastian le había procurado alimento y bebida pero desde hacía ya no sabía cuánto tiempo, la estaba dejando morir de hambre, a lo mejor se había cansado de ella, a lo mejor ya había conseguido lo que quería o ya había perdido las esperanzas de conseguirlo. O tal vez solo tenía que aceptar su propuesta para poder volver a recibir alimento, pero en ese caso; ¿Realmente le merecía la pena?

Clary ya había abandonado sus posibilidades de salir de ahí sana y salva, pero a pesar de todo, le quedaba Jace, su dulce Jace crucificado en una pared... ¿Qué le habría hecho su hermano? Al fin y al cabo no es que fuesen a entenderse, y si ella no salía con vida, Jace tampoco lo haría... Estaba relamente confusa en cuanto a lo que Sebastian se proponía, claramente y tal y como había dicho, la deseaba, pero una vez que lo hubiese conseguido ¿qué?, no podía fiarse de su palabra... ¿O sí?, millones de preguntas rondaban por su cabeza haciéndole imposible siquiera moverse.

De pronto comenzó a escuchar alboroto al otro lado de la puerta, abrió los ojos todo cuanto le fue posible e intentó concentrarse en las voces del exterior. Puesto a que estaba demasiado cansada como para entender bien lo que estaba sucediendo, decidió acercarse a la puerta para captar mejor el sonido. Entre el murmullo de voces del exterior de cientos de personas, pudo escuchar claramente una voz que desentonaba del resto, una voz imponente y fuerte, decidida a hacerse oír y llena de determinación...

-¡ENCONTRADLO! ¡AHORA MISMO! ¡CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE! -dijo la voz. A continuación se hizo el silencio y Clary pudo notar a todas las voces aguantar la respiración expectantes - Y si lo encontráis... Matadlo...

En ese momento un estallido de gritos de júbilo y guerra llenó el cerebro de Clary, todas las voces del exterior gritaban al unísono extasiadas. Entre el estruendo de los gritos y los pasos de la gente corriendo, Clary entendió lo que pasaba, alguien se había escapado y su hermano estaba mandando a sus luchadores a encontrarlo...

-Jace - Susurró Clary, y en el mismo instante en el que el nombre salió de su boca se la tapó horrorizada, Sebastian había dicho que lo matasen, tal vez era porque ella no había accedido a su propuesta... Se fue alejando lentamente de la puerta, retrocediendo hacia los postes de la cama, cuando alguien comenzó a lanzarse contra la puerta de su habitación. Clary temió que fuese su hermano y se escondió bajo la cama. Cuando finalmente la puerta cedió ante los golpes del intruso, alguien entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta, estaba atrapada con quien quisiera que fuese esa persona, se metió incluso más hacia la pared, intentado ocupar el menor espacio posible.

-¿Clary? Clary soy yo, soy Jace. ¿Estás aquí? Soy yo de verdad, no tengas miedo, te lo prometo.

\- ¿Clary? ¿Clary, me oyes? ¿Estás aquí...? ¡JODER! Hijo de puta... ¿Donde se la ha llevado? - Y la voz se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Jace...? -Dijo Clary tímidamente - Jace, soy yo... - Y salió de debajo de la cama

En el mismo instante en el que Clary salió de debajo de la cama Jace se agachó para ir a buscarla, los dos se miraron a los ojos y se reconocieron al instante. Jace agarró a Clary de los brazos y la sacó de debajo de la cama, medio segundo después él la estaba abrazando y Clary lloraba en sus brazos.

\- Clary, hay que marcharse, Sebastian me está buscando, tenemos que irnos ahora, no podemos quedarnos en ésta habitación. ¿Sabes cómo salir? -Clary negó con la cabeza - Mierda. ¿Puedes caminar? - Clary asintió aunque no estaba muy segura, probó a ponerse en pié y vio que resistía así que asintió de nuevo hacia Jace.

Jace se veía realmente mal, pero probablemente no tanto como ella, tenía dos círculos morados alrededor de las muñecas y algunas vendas que no le había visto la última vez. Jace la cogió del brazo y se puso delante suyo para salir por la puerta. Juntos avanzaron por los pasillos hacia la biblioteca, Clary guiando a Jace y Jace avanzando y protegiéndola con su brazo. En algún momento escucharon pasos detrás suyo y comenzaron a correr girando a la derecha en todos los pasillos hasta que llegaron a un último tramo de laberinto en el cual había dos puertas, siguiendo con su estrategia probaron con la de la derecha que resultó no abrirse, así que entraron a la de la izquierda y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

-Clary ¿Crees que puedes seguir? -Preguntó Jace.

\- Sólo quiero salir de aquí Jace, estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado? -Inquirió Clary.

\- Ahora no hay tiempo para esto Clary, cada segundo que pasemos aquí nos arriesgamos más, tenemos que irnos, pero no podemos seguir dando palos de ciego, tienes que recordar. ¿Seguro que no conoces ninguna salida? Tal vez hayas estado aquí antes y no lo recuerdes...

\- Jace, nunca he estado aquí...

\- Mira, creo que tengo una idea de donde estamos, sé como es el exterior de este lugar, pero necesito saber dónde está la salida... Tienes que ayudarme. ¿Tienes tu estela?

-No, Sebastian se la llevó...

-Está bien, lo dudo muchísimo, pero tal vez haya alguna por aquí. Vamos a buscar ¿Vale? Tu vigila la puerta, al más mínimo ruido, avísame -Dijo Jace

Clary se dirigió a la puerta cuidadosamente y apoyando su hombro contra ella se dispuso a escuchar. Mientras vigilaba, Jace iba buscando por los armarios y las cómodas de la habitación, era prácticamente como la suya; una cama, un par de armarios, una cómoda y una mesita de noche, pero no lavabo. Entonces escuchó un ruido, pero no provenía de fuera de la habitación.

Notó como alguien la agarraba por los brazos, como si la estuviese abrazando pero no de forma cariñosa, sino para que no pudiese moverse... 

* * *

**(Chic s, lo siento por no actualizar desde hace taaaaanto tiempo, estoy de finales y es bastante difícil compaginarlo todo. Intentaré actualizar como mínimo una vez a la semana a partir de ahora, y espero poder escribir capítulos más largos. En fin, muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo y... Dejadme reviews diciendo que os parece lo que vaya subiendo :3 BESOOSS!)**


	22. Chapter 22

\- Buen chico, ahora puedes dejar de hacer el imbécil rebuscando y puedes ayudarme con ésta.

Jace dejó inmediatamente el cajón que tenía entre manos, se puso en pié y se acercó dócilmente a Clary y Sebastian.

-Muy bien, agárrala y ponle los brazos a la espalda, sí, sí, así, perfecto. No, haz que levante la cabeza, bieeeen... Hm... Que me mire, no pasa nada, haz lo que tengas que hacer para conseguirlo. Tampoco hace falta que me la dejes calva!... ¡PERFECTO!

-Bueno guapa, ¿te ha gustado la representación?- dijo Sebastian insinuándose.

-...

-Oh, no me mires así, Jace ha estado muy bien, eso tengo que reconocérselo... Clarissa, me estoy hartando un poco de esto ya... Las primeras veces... Bueno, entiendo que quieras resistirte, pero creo que ya empieza a ser penoso, es decir, ya no sé como más demostrarte que es imposible que te escapes...

-...

\- No, no no no. No me apartes la cara. Jace, serías tan amable de... Oh! Gracias, no he tenido ni que decirlo Jajaja que bien! Eso sí que es ser servicial, deberías aprender un poco, no crees? Bueno bueno! Que mirada tan malvada me estás echando! A ver hermanita, tu y yo nos vamos a ir ahora y vamos a dejar a Jace reflexionando sobre lo que ha hecho, vale? Oh vamos! Realmente pensabas que lo iba a dejar inconsciente? Con lo bien que me lo estoy pasando... Sería una pérdida de recursos, y yo quiero mi entretenimiento.

\- ¿Por qué no me dejas de una vez?

\- Claaary, Clary, Clary, Clary... No puedo dejar-

\- ¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! ¡TÚ NO PUEDES LLAMARME ASÍ!

Sebastian se acercó a Clary y agarró su mandíbula con una mano haciendo que le mirase directamente a los ojos. Clary le aguantó la mirada desafiante mientras Jace la mantenía sujeta. Sebastian se acercó a su oreja lentamente dejándole su húmedo aliento en el cuello y susurrándole al oído;

\- A ver si lo entiendes ya. Puedo llamarte como quiera, puedo hacer lo que me plazca, tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que puedo o no hacer. - Se alejó de su oído y puso su cara justo frente a la de Clary. - Y tú sabes exactamente lo que quiero - Se acercó lentamente a sus labios - Y yo sé que tú lo quieres también.

Clary se removió en los brazos de Jace intentando apartarse, pero entre la fuerza de Jace y el cuerpo de Sebastian a milímetros del suyo, estaba atrapada, como entre dos muros.

Sebastian le subió la barbilla y se le acercó cerrando sus ojos, puso sus labios sobre de los de su hermana y presionó suavemente, los separó un poco y volvió a besarla, esta vez con más ferocidad, entre beso y beso Clary podía oír el corazón de su hermano acelerándose. La mano libre de Sebastian (a pocos centímetros del lugar donde Jace aprisionaba a Clary) la cogió por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Sebastian siguió besando a su hermana mientras ella intentaba apartarse cuando, de pronto paró de besarla y se apartó ligeramente. Clary vio que dudaba y en un momento la separó de Jace y la aprisionó contra su cuerpo.

Sebastian movió la mano y movió a Jace, que seguía en estado "sirviente", encadenándolo a la pared. En cuanto le dejó listo empujó con la mano a Clary contra la pared, dejándola momentáneamente sin aliento y haciendo que cayese al suelo. Satisfecho con su obra se acercó a ella cogiéndole de las muñecas y la estiró completamente en el suelo, se sentó encima suyo y reanudó su anterior acción, manteniéndola fija al suelo con su peso y su mano y haciéndole levantar la cabeza con la otra. Continuó besando a Clary cada vez con más ferocidad y energía mientras que ella se ahogaba entre sus besos ya que apenas Sebastian le dejaba un segundo para respirar entre cada momento de atención y en los pocos que le dejaba, apenas conseguía oxígeno para respirar.

Sebastian se percató de ello y se apartó dejándole recuperar el aliento. Segundos más tarde y sin poder contenerse, la agarró de la cintura y tiró hacia él, levantándola del suelo y tirándola en la cama. Clary trató de alejarse de él e irse de la habitación, pero Sebastian la volvió a colocar en su sitio y le cruzó la cara con una bofetada, Clary gritó y se puso la mano en la mejilla instintivamente.

-Muy bien Clary, vas a obedecer y lo vas a hacer ahora mismo.

Clary negó con la cabeza y pataleó con fuerza gritando. Sebastian sonrió y le puso el dedo índice sobre los labios callándola.

\- Si no obedeces... - Movió dos dedos de la otra mano y aparecieron unas cadenas que se ajustaron al cuerpo de Jace. - Veamos si eso te sirve para aprender... - Cogió a Clary con fuerza y le rasgó la camiseta que le había comprado, tiró los harapos al suelo y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con el sujetador.

\- Que me sueltes! -Gritó Clary sin rendirse.

\- Como desees... - Sebastian se apartó un poco de ella y tiró con fuerza de su mano en el aire. Las cadenas que rodeaban a Jace comenzaron a estrecharse y su cuerpo inmóbil sufrió un espasmo cuando se empezaron a enroscar en su cuello. Clary chilló aterrorizada e intentó ir hacia él, Sebastian la agarró del cuello y estrelló su cabeza contra el colchón. - Vas a obedecer. Y vas a hacerlo ahora, o sino ese saco de huesos morirá.

Sebastian no esperó respuesta, puso su mano sobre el sujetador de Clary y la miró amenazadoramente, Clary apartó la cabeza a un lado haciendo caso a Sebastian, y cuando él hubo dejado sus pechos libres, soltó las cadenas del cuello de Jace.

-Así me gusta, te está costando eh...

Sebastian acercó su cuerpo al de Clary poniendo la cara entre sus pechos, lamiéndolos como ya había hecho anteriormente y arañando su piel. Pasó la mano por su espalda hasta llegar a su nuca, metió los dedos entre su pelo y cerró la mano con fuerza haciendo que Clary gritase de dolor y levantáse la cabeza.

\- Hermanita, quiero que sepas que esta vez no voy a ser tan - Se detuvo unos instantes buscando la palabra acertada - Piadoso. Esta vez, esto se va a hacer a mi manera, y si no te comportas ni obedeces, esto va acabar muy mal, para ti, y para él - Y señaló a Jace con un movimiento de cabeza -Así que ni se te ocurra hacer una estupidez de las tuyas. ¿Lo has entendido?

\- ...

Sebastian apretó con más fuerza su puño haciendo que Clary echase la cabeza hacia detrás intentando mitigar el dolor.

\- ¡Con-tes-ta! -Gritó Sebastian amenazante sin soltar su cabello.

-Sí

\- ¡Sí que? -Inquirió Sebastian

-Sí, Sebastian. - Respondió Clary resignada.

-Así me gusta, y ahora vas a hacerme caso, así que estate quieta. -Ordenó Sebastian.

Clary se mantuvo estirada debajo del cuerpo de su hermano mientras el exploraba su cuerpo a gusto. Sebastian acercó la cabeza de Clary a su cara y la tomó por la espalda para incorporarla con la otra. Acercó su cara lentamente a la de su hermana mientras le miraba los labios. Podía sentir a Clary temblar debajo de él y eso le excitaba, podía sentir su cuerpo tenso y el sudor frio de su espalda, realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba por venir...

Sebastian volvió a concentrarse a besarla, primero lentamente haciendo que se acostumbrase y una vez le pareció suficiente pasó a un contacto más agresivo, hizo que Clary separase los labios para corresponderle el beso y metió la lengua en su boca, en lo que podría describirse como un beso sensual, comenzó a buscar a su hermana, la cual intentaba evitar el contacto, un leve agarre de Sebastian le recordó que lo pasaría si no obedecía así que trató de corresponder al beso torpemente. Mientras él recorría toda su boca y acariciaba su cuerpo Clary solo podía intentar alejarse de la situación mentalmente, cosa que le era imposible conseguir debido a los constantes recordatorios de Sebastian de que debía satisfacerle.

Sebastian la dejó lentamente con la espalda desnuda sobre el colchón y pasó su dedo en línea recta desde su boca hasta el punto medio entre sus clavículas, donde comenzó a besarla, sus besos se fueron dirigiendo hasta su cuello mientras que sus manos continuaron hacia sus pechos. Mientras Sebastian le mordía y succionaba el cuello, con las manos masajeaba los pezones de Clary, por tal de empezar a facilitar lo que vendría más tarde. Tiraba de sus pezones hábilmente con las manos mientras Clary se retorcía debajo suyo en una mezcla de dolor y placer. Al igual que en su primera vez, era como si a su cuerpo no le importase que quien estaba tocándola era Sebastian, su propio hermano. No todo lo que sentía podía llamarse placer, ya que estaba aterrada y dolorida, pero bajo esas emociones tan inmediatas, se escondía levemente aquella otra sensación. Sebastian podía notarlo y eso hacía que continuase con más ganas, nada podía pararle en ese momento.

Apartó la boca de su cuello y volvió a besar a Clary mientras acariciaba el resto de su cuerpo. Después de un par de besos muy apasionados se quedó mirándola un instante a los ojos, Clary se veía muy guapa, después de haberla tenido sin comida ni bebida prácticamente una semana se la veía un poco débil y había perdido un par de quilos, su cuerpo era más huesudo que en su primer encuentro pero eso le daba igual, porqué las sensaciones que ella estaba sintiendo eran equiparables a las de la primera vez, solo que en esta ocasión tenía más miedo porque ya sabía lo que le esperaba (en cierto grado... Esta vez no iba a ser tan bondadoso)

Sebastian se percató de que Clary le miraba fijamente y sonrió, cogió a Clary en brazos y la puso de pié en medio de la habitación, mirando directamente hacia Jace. Subió sus brazos hacia el techo de la habitación y con su magia hizo aparecer unos grilletes del techo, ató las manos de Clary a ellos y subió las cadenas de forma en que sólo pudiese apoyarse con las puntas de los dedos en el suelo. Cuando la hubo dejado así dio un par de vueltas en torno a su cuerpo y se plantó entre ella y Jace.

Clary estaba justo un par de centímetros por encima de Sebastian, así que para poder mirarle tenía que bajar la cabeza. Mientras Sebastian caminaba a su alrededor Clary podía ver perfectamente a Jace. Tenía los ojos abiertos y era como si estuviese mirando al vacío, Clary no podía saber lo que pensaba, su cara no dejaba transmitir ninguna emoción. Le empezó a embargar la tristeza cuando Sebastian se plantó detrás suyo. Sebastian comenzó a pasar las manos por su estómago desudo mientras besaba la parte baja de su espalda, desbrochó el pantalón de Clary y metió las manos desde detrás, podía sentir a su hermana nerviosa, todo su cuerpo volvía a estar en tensión. Sebastian continuó pasando la mano por dentro del pantalón y más tarde por dentro de su ropa interior, acariciando el clítoris de Clary y metiendo los dedos dentro suyo esporádicamente, Clary trataba de juntar sus piernas para impedir el paso de Sebastian, pero al no poder apoyarse en el suelo, la fuerza de Sebastian continuaba siendo mucho superior así que no había nada que pudiese pararle cuando bajó ligeramente el pantalón para tener un mejor acceso. Continuó besando su espalda y tocando el clítoris de su hermana hasta que soltó un gemido de placer contenido, entonces paró i se uso enfrente suyo, dispuesto a continuar con su objetivo.

\- Lo... Jace... Yo, Yo... Lo siento... - Y Clary bajó la mirada avergonzada.

\- Tranquila cielo, ya te dije que estaba consciente, mejor dicho, ahora mismo está viendo y oyendo absolutamente todo lo que está pasando aquí. ¿No es genial? Ahora ya sabe como suenan tus gemidos, y sabe que yo te estoy dando lo que él no puede. -Sebastian rió de forma cruel.

-Malnacido! - Clary chilló y intentó pegarle una patada

\- He dicho que obedecerías Clarissa -Amenazó Sebastian.

Sebastian se movió hacia la cómoda de la habitación, abrió un cajón y sacó una daga. Se acercó a Clary con la daga y la puso en su mejilla.

\- Quiero que me pertenezcas, y lo vas a hacer ahora mismo. Estaba siendo más bondadoso de lo que había planeado...- Le pasó la daga presionando levemente por su piel y una línea fina del color de sus rizos atravesó su piel de porcelana manchándola. - Vamos hermanita, esto acaba de empezar... -Y tiró la daga a un lado de la habitación sonriendo.

Sebastian la agarró por las caderas y acercó su cuerpo hacia ella haciendo tintinear las cadenas. Comenzó a besar la parte baja de su barriga mientras arañaba su espalda con la otra, pocos momentos más tarde Sebastian estaba sumido en el deseo nuevamente, le costaba mucho pensar con claridad, ya no tenía iris en los ojos, todo era pupila, más negra que la hulla. Paró apoyando la cabeza en el vientre de su hermana y respiró profundamente antes de comenzar a morderla. Clary gritó al primer mordisco, se puso muy inquieta y comenzó a respirar rápidamente hiperventilando. El sonido de su respiración acelerada encendió aún más a Sebastian, que agarró su cuerpo con más fuerza. Volvió a respirar profundamente y deshizo las cadenas de Clary haciendo que cayese de espaldas al suelo golpeándose la cabeza.

En aquel momento se situó encima del cuerpo de Clary, la miró fijamente a los ojos y le ordenó que le quitase la camiseta. Clary lo hizo a desgana mientras tocaba la piel candente de Sebastian. Era la primera vez que ella desvestía a alguien del sexo opuesto. Dejó la camiseta de Sebastian a un lado y procuró apartar la mirada de su cuerpo ligeramente musculado y con un tono de piel bastante favorecedor. Él cogió la mano de su hermana y se la hizo pasar por los pectorales y abdominales, Clary apartó todavía más la vista e intentó retirar la mano.

-¿Te gusta? - Inquirió Sebastian con una mirada seductora. Su pecho subía y bajaba a mucha velocidad, tanto que Clary creyó que iba a desmayarse.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna la abrazó y aspiró el aroma de su cabello, le encantaba el olor dulce de su hermana.

Sebastian pasó su mano por encima de los pantalones de su hermana provocando que se tensase repentinamente de nuevo. Estrelló su cuerpo contra el suelo de nuevo y le habló.

\- Desnúdate.

Clary se quedó paralizada.

-...

-Clarissa, Ahora. - Le urgió Sebastian

-N...Nn...No... - Era imposible que accediese, sería como aceptar de pleno lo que su hermano quería.

\- Te he dado una orden. O-BE-DE-CE. Ahora mismo -Entre lo excitado que estaba y la resistencia de Clary, prácticamente había vuelto a perder el control de la situación, le costaba graduar su reacción al desafío de Clary, estaba tratando de resistir la tentación de pegarle una brutal paliza, de desatar toda su fuerza contra ella.

Sebastian dejó a Clary bocabajo contra el suelo, cogió su brazo y lo apretó contra su espalda, subiéndolo con brusquedad de tal manera que el hombro salía en una forma poco natural.

-Ahh! - Clary gritó de dolor intentando zafarse del agarre de su captor.

-Como me pone que grites... - Suspiró Sebastian contra su nuca -Clarissa, suplica, suplícame.

-Nn..No...Aaa...aah...AAAHH! S...Ssebastian - Le caían las lágrimas del dolor, ya no quedaba rastro del leve placer que había sentido momentos antes, ahora solo había miedo y dolor.

-Así me gusta, muy bien, pídeme que pare, vamos! - Sebastian estaba descarrilando completamente, el poco autocontrol que le quedaba se desvanecía con cada gemido de Clary.

-Por favor... Pa...Para... Sebastian, te lo suplico, por favor -Dijo Clary entre sollozos.

-Más!

\- Por favor! Sebastian! AH!

Sebastian paró al escuchar el grito ahogado de Clary, se percató de la situación en la que estaba, de lo que estaba sucediendo, él no quería matarla, quería hacerla suya, y eso no iba a ayudar, pero ya de poco servía intentar que Clary colaborase. No iba a pasar mucho más rato peleando...

Sebastian le soltó el brazo y la giró de nuevo. Volvió a probar retrocediendo a un par de minutos antes;

-Desnúdate.

-V..Vale...

\- Pero lenta, quiero disfrutar de esto.

Clary trató de quitarse el pantalón como pudo mientras Sebastian la miraba, el brazo le dolía horrores, y casi que ya no tenía fuerzas para nada.

Sebastian tiró el pantalón lejos de Clary y se abalanzó encima suyo, por un momento se quedó observándola sin tocarla, simplemente recorriendo sus ligeras curvas con la mirada, entonces procedió a pasar una mano suavemente por sus costados y reanudó su acción de besarla, para al menos provocar alguna respuesta física en Clary que le ayudase con la penetración. En esos cortos minutos puedo recuperar levemente su compostura así que agarró a su hermana con la menor brusquedad posible y la estiró encima suyo.

Clary miró a su hermano a los pozos negros que tenía por ojos y Sebastian señaló sus pantalones con cara de molestia. Clary continuó desvistiéndole dejándole únicamente con la ropa interior, igual que ella. Sebastian la cogió por las caderas y la sentó encima de sus bóxers, donde pudo notar su imponente erección. Entonces Sebastian sin esperar a nada, desvistió hábil y completamente a Clary y se desvistió a si mismo. Había llegado a un punto en el que ya era incapaz de contenerse más. Cogió a su hermana de la cintura nuevamente y la sentó encima de su erección, esta vez penetrándola. Clary gritó dolorida y trató de apartarse pero Sebastian no salió de ella, al contrario, comenzó a mover sus caderas para poder profundizar más la penetración. Era obvio que Clary no estaba preparada todavía, pero él ya había esperado mucho y no podía contenerse más. Dio la vuelta a sus cuerpos y dejó a Clary nuevamente contra el suelo mientras él la penetraba cada vez a más profundidad. Clary se sentía deliciosa, eso era mucho mejor que la primera vez que la había tomado. Cada grito de dolor que Clary soltaba era como música para Sebastian, que continuaba con más fuerza.

Sebastian continuó sus embestidas hasta que no pudo contenerse más y levantando la espalda de Clary del suelo y con la cara entre sus pechos se corrió. Salió de dentro de Clary, se levantó y vistió mientras Clary se recuperaba en el suelo.


End file.
